


Thoroughly Marked

by SinQueen69



Series: Requests [12]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Beard Burn, Cock Cage, Cock Shrinking, Collars, Creampie, Cum shot, Dirty Talk, Dom Derek Hale, Dom/sub, Don't copy to another site, M/M, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Denial, Praise Kink, Prompt Fill, Prostate Massage, Prostate Milking, Rough Sex, Size Difference, Sub Stiles Stilinski, cock referred to as Clit(ty), consensual erectile dysfunction, jerking off, marking kink, sex toy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-20
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:40:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23231104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SinQueen69/pseuds/SinQueen69
Summary: Anon on tumblr wanted: Could you write a Sterek storie, with Sub!Stiles being really enthusiastic with cock cages and orgasm denial (the sub liking it is so much my kink but so little of it). Like not using it as a punishement or because only Dom!Derek want it. And Stiles doesn't come really often or never at all or he can come with prostate orgasm, but either way, he reallyyy loves it.+Anon on tumblr wanted: Sterek prompt: Dom top Derek with a marking kink. coming in/on Stiles and rubbing it into his skin, sucking/biting/gnawing hickies on Stile especially on his thighs and chest. I'd die for Stiles with bite marks and hickies all around his nipples. please and thank youChapter 2, 3 & 4- Requested
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Series: Requests [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1618726
Comments: 6
Kudos: 617





	1. Chapter 1

Stiles couldn’t help but gasp and squirm from his place sprawled out naked under his Dom. Derek’s beard was rubbing against the tender skin of his right thigh as the older man sucked and nipped at said thigh. Stiles ran his fingers through Derek’s hair and tightened his grip with a keening moan when Derek sank his teeth into his skin. Derek instantly soothed the mark with his tongue and lips allowing Stiles to pant and settle back against the bed. 

“Tell me, baby, how long has it been since I milked an orgasm from your cute little caged cock?” Derek purred as he looked up from where Stiles’ pale thigh was a canvas of red marks, beard burn and teeth imprints that almost matched Stiles’ other thigh perfectly. 

“Two month’s Sir, two wonderful months.” Stiles smiled happily, locking himself up and giving Derek the key had been the best choice he had ever made. 

“Such a good boy,” Derek crooned as he lifted himself over Stiles only to lean down and sink his teeth into his lover’s neck just below the line the red collar created around his throat. 

“Thank you, Sir!” Stiles moaned out as he tugged at Derek’s hair again as a fresh mark rose to the surface. 

“No thank you, baby, not everyone is so into letting me leave my marks everywhere on them and not everyone can go without a proper orgasm. You are one of a kind baby.” Derek praises again as he laid sloppy kisses down Stiles’ chest before lapping lightly at Stiles’ right nipple. 

“Sir!” Stiles blushed at the outright praise before he arched with a gasp when Derek’s teeth worried at the skin around his nipple, not stopping until Stiles was a panting, mewling mess below him and there was a nice ring of red marks circling his nipple. 

“You’re so pretty covered in my marks baby,” Derek crooned as his eyes darkened at the sight of the ring of marks he left and he rubbed his thumb over them and swallowed with Stiles keened and rocked his caged cock up against his stomach. 

Derek reached down and stroked the plastic of the cage teasingly, loving the way it made Stiles blush all the way down to his chest and stammer at the gentle touches. 

Derek kept stroking his lover’s caged cock even as he ducked his head down to make a matching ring of marks around Stiles’ left nipple. Stiles clung to his Dom as his sensitive body was assaulted and his cock throbbed uselessly in the cage as he pushed up into Derek’s hand. 

“Seeing you like this, seeing you so covered in my marks gets me so hot baby,” Derek licked his lips as he rose over Stiles, eyes raking over his submissive’s well-marked body and caged cock. 

Stiles just smiled and squirmed when Derek pressed hard against one of the fresh marks that ringed his left nipple, a soft moan falling from his throat. 

“There is one place I haven’t marked yet, spread those pretty legs for me, baby.” Derek crooned as he leaned back on his heels, wrapping his hand around his hard cock as he stared down at Stiles with dark, lustful eyes. 

Stiles swallowed as he did as he was told, exposing his pink pucker to his Dom’s heated gaze. Derek shuffled just enough to pressed the tip of his cock against Stiles’ tight hole, he didn’t push forward like he did most nights instead he locked eyes with his submissive as he quickly began to jerk himself off. 

“Please Sir, I want you to mark me as yours.” Stiles moaned as he reached down and tugged his ass cheeks apart, urging his Dom on. 

“You’re mine baby, all mine.” Derek groaned out as the words and the sight of Stiles’ pale body covered in his markings forced his orgasm out of him quickly. Derek moaned as he watched as ropes of cum painted Stiles’ pucker and ass cheeks. Both of the men moaned at the action and Stiles’ cheeks burned as Derek reached down and began to rub his cum into Stiles’ skin, with a pleased, hazy smile on his face. 

“Now you’re thoroughly marked as mine,” Derek said smugly as he smeared the last bit of his cum over Stiles’ cheeks before Derek took possession of Stiles’ mouth, covering the smaller man’s body with his own. 

Stiles raked his fingers through Derek’s hair as he eagerly kissed back. His body was tingling and felt sticky while his cock ached uselessly in its cage, Stiles felt perfect and the way he loved feeling.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anon on tumblr wanted: Sterek Prompt : Cock shrinking because of the use of smaller and smaller chastity device, until Stiles' cock can only be call a clit, and maybe he doesn't even get hard anymore when not in chastity. But that's okay because Derek got the only cock that matter in their relationship.

“Alright baby, it’s officially been a year since I locked you up. Let’s see if we’ve made any progress.” Derek decided as he cupped Stiles’ caged cock. Stiles was naked and spread out under Derek on their bed, looking nervous and excited at having his cage being taken off. 

“I’m curious to Sir,” Stiles wiggled his hips at the touch and inhaled sharply at the click the small lock made when Derek turned the key. Stiles hissed as his Dom eased the cage off of his cock and set it aside, Stiles peered down at his crotch and bit his lip at the sight of his fat balls and his limp cock settled against it.

“Let’s see,” Derek hummed as he pressed his pinky finger against the side of Stiles cock and moaned in appreciation at the way the sizes matched. Stiles’ cheeks flushed at how much his cock had shrunk but the real test was about to happen and his heartbeat fast in his chest. 

“Much smaller than before, that’s a very good sign baby.” Derek praised as he slowly dragged the pad of his index finger up and down Stiles’ shaft before a wide grin appeared on his lips when he only got a small twitch in reply. Derek leaned down and wrapped his lips around the head and Stiles keened at the sudden, intense sensation and he felt his cock jerk again but he didn’t harden at all. Derek lapped at the tip for a moment or two before pulling off and the wide smile came back when he noticed that Stiles’ cock had remained limp. 

“Congratulations baby,” Derek praised as pride welled up in Stiles’ chest. 

“We did it, Sir!” Stiles beamed in excitement as Derek cupped his small, soft cock and squeezed it gently making Stiles lift his hips with a soft moan. 

“We did baby, we turned your cock into a useless, oversized clitty.” Derek sucked dark marks into Stiles’ throat; refreshing old ones he had left under his submissive’s collar a few days prior. 

“I’m so happy Sir!” Stiles moaned as Derek marked his skin with his lips and teeth. 

“It’s for the best baby, I have the only cock that matters in this relationship anyway.” Derek lapped at Stiles nipples, using his teeth to worry them into red, peaked nubs. 

“You’re not wrong,” Stiles breathed out as he pushed his chest up into Derek’s talented mouth before Derek kissed and sucked his way down Stiles’ chest.

“I can’t wait to watch your little clitty bounce as you take my fat, thick, cock,” Derek emphasized the last three words by biting into Stiles’ soft skin that was pulled over his hipbones.

“Sir, please, oh God, please!” Stiles pleaded as he spread his legs wider in excitement and was so pleased when his cock didn’t rise an inch. He did miss the constant, familiar pressure of the cage on his cock, but being able to see the product of his work on display was a nice sight. 

“I wonder if your little clit will react to me fucking you, I hope it doesn’t.” Derek mused as he slicked up his own very sizable erection before he smirked and laid his cock against Stiles. Both of them moaned at the sight of how small Stiles’ was now in comparison to the older man. 

Derek licked his lips as he lifted Stiles' legs, holding them wide apart by his knees. Stiles stretched his arms above his head to grab at the headboard as he watched as his Dom guided his large cock between his legs. 

Stiles moaned happily as a familiar stretch covered his senses as Derek entered him. Derek didn’t wait long as he played with his sub daily so Stiles was loose enough for him to start fucking right away. Derek grunted as he thrust hard and fast into Stiles, his eyes glued to the way Stiles’ limp cock bounce and swayed thanks to the force of Derek’s thrusts. 

“Fuck that’s so hot,” Derek panted out as Stiles clenched around him at the praise and the way he could also see his soft cock bouncing. 

“Sir!” Stiles tossed his head back when Derek’s cock hit against his prostate and his cock gave a throb and twitched upwards for a moment. 

“Oh we can’t have your little clitty get too interested can we?” Derek crooned as he readjusted the angle of his hips so his cock wouldn’t hit against Stiles’ prostate any longer. Stiles panted out in both relief as his cock settled back down and in arousal as he could feel Derek’s cock throb and twitch deep inside of him. 

“Come inside of me Sir! Mark me!” Stiles begged and Derek groaned as he tossed his head back and it only took a few more rough thrusts into Stiles before Derek was crying out his release. Stiles clenched and squeezed around Derek’s cock, milking every last bit of cum from the older man’s large cock. Stiles loved being marked by his Dom in every single way, inside and out. 

“We’re going to have to take your clitty out of its cage more often. I love fucking you like that.” Derek panted into Stiles' neck, doing his best not to collapse on top of Stiles as he bit and sucked at Stiles’ neck while keeping his cock inside of the smaller man, keeping Stiles plugged up with his cum. 

“I love you fucking me like that Sir,” Stiles beamed, he was so pleased he had taken his Dom’s cock without his cage on and not once did he get hard. He was so proud of himself and from the way, Derek kissed him so soundly his Dom was as well.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> starrysummernights on ao3: Oh, oh, oh! You wrote more! I love the prompt and I do love how you write Stiles and Derek together. So smutty and sick and depraved and wonderful.  
> Would you ever write about Stiles having a prostate orgasm or being milked? Even if it doesn’t really make him feel “satisfied” just squirting stuff out of his caged cock?
> 
> +
> 
> Bluecopycat on Tumblr wanted to see more cock shrinking

“What do you think of your new cage baby?” Derek asked as he playfully flicked Stiles’ cock while he lapped at the fading bite marks that littered the area around Stiles’ right nipple. 

“I love it Sir, thank you!” Stiles squirmed at the teasing touches, moaning weakly when Derek groped his caged cock. 

“Do you know why I chose to get a clear version of this cage?” Derek asked as he propped himself up on his arm to look down at the new clear cage that was locked securely around Stiles’ tiny cock. 

“No Sir,” Stiles’ was pleased that his cock didn’t even twitch at the caresses from his lover’s hand. He had come a long way and he was so pleased with himself. 

“I’ve realized it’s been far too long since I’ve milked you, your balls are getting quite full again.” Derek squeezed Stiles’ large, full balls that looked almost obscenely large against the tiny cock cage. Stiles squirmed with a breathless little whine as Derek fondled his balls with calloused fingers. 

“I can’t wait to watch your little clitty squirt baby,” Derek purred as he easily manhandled Stiles until the younger man was all but bent in half with his caged cock hanging almost directly above his face. It gave him a perfect view and his cheeks flushed when he got a close-up view of how small his cock truly was, he was amazed Derek had found a cage small enough for him. 

“I got you a toy and everything,” Derek held up a slender and curved dildo for Stiles to see and Stiles could only watch in excitement as the toy got slicked with lube. 

“Spread yourself for me, baby,” Derek ordered and Stiles quickly gripped his ass cheeks, pulling them apart to expose his hole for the older man. 

“Perfect, now baby I want you to enjoy yourself and don’t hold back,” Derek instructed as he easily pushed the toy into Stiles, manoeuvring the dildo until it was pressed against Stiles’ sensitive prostate. Stiles let out a pleased moan as it began to vibrate intensely against his prostate causing Stiles to arch. 

“Does it feel good baby? I bet it does, I rarely play with your prostate anymore.” Derek rubbed Stiles’ balls with firm pressure as he used his other hand to thrust and twist the toy. Stiles mewled and gasped as he clutched at the bed below him as he did his best to keep his lower half in the bent in half position Derek put him in. 

“S-Sir! Oh! It’s so good!” Stiles groaned out, body trembling as he watched as his cock barely reacted, only adding to his mounting pleasure. 

“Go on baby, squirt as much as you want. I don’t mind this time.” Derek promised as he leaned down to leave fresh bite marks along the younger man’s skin. Stiles moaned with his mouth hanging open as he shuddered through his orgasm.

Derek and Stiles watched through the clear cage as his tiny cock slowly dribbled out cum. Stiles blinked in shock, he felt his orgasm but none of the usual satisfaction came even though his release was obvious. 

“I’m so proud of you baby,” Derek crooned as he kissed Stiles’ slack lips.

“T-Thank you, Sir,” Stiles keened as Derek shoved the toy against Stiles’ prostate again. Derek didn’t give Stiles any relief and they watched as Stiles’ cock dribbled out more cum under the attention against his prostate. 

“God that’s beautiful, your little clitty squirting like that.” Derek leaned down and bit at Stiles’ throat, sucking new marks over the old ones he had left. 

“Mm, thank you, Sir.” Stiles leaned into the familiar sensations of Derek’s teeth on his skin. 

“We can do this again in perhaps another 6 months, we can’t have your clitty thinking it’s important after all.” Derek eased the toy out of Stiles’ and settled Stiles back onto the bed normally. 

Stiles blushed when he realized that Derek indented for him to keep his messy, sticky cage on as the older man curled around him to leave more marks over his body and smiled. Stiles did love the way Derek’s mind worked and sank into the feeling of Derek’s teeth and fingers on his skin.


	4. Final Chapter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This will be the FINAL chapter of this fic.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anon on tumblr: I love the thoroughly marked chapters! Especially these last couple of chapters!!! i’d love to see a punishment side of the relationship, maybe stiles making derek jealous or something and so derek uses him as his little toy and taunts him about his cage and hole 🥺 with fucking of course
> 
> +
> 
> Anon on tumblr: hii! i’d love to read something where stiles has a really small cock and derek humiliates and degrades him for it because he himself has a huge dick (consensual & kinky of course!) & maybe in a part of it stiles could tease that he’s going to be the one to fuck derek tonight before derek puts him back in his place because stiles’ dick is too small to even fill his hand let alone a hole🥺🥺🥺 i wouldn’t mind some feminisation if you also wanted to include that :) (& hope you’re staying safe!!)  
> +  
> would love to read one with derek having pics of stiles in his phone covered in his cum and he always blackmails stiles into letting him cum all over his face and keep it there for a bit or he’ll show the pics to people he knows , but of course it can be consensual if you aren’t into writing that (also Derek making Stiles apologise for being a little bitch and lots of verbal humiliation for bonus points
> 
> +  
> Request anon: Sterek - Derek won't let Stiles fuck him because he’s the alpha and Stiles is his bitch

“Don’t think I didn’t see you flirting with that guy at the bar tonight baby,” Derek said once the door to their apartment was firmly locked behind them. 

“He wanted me to fuck him, I could tell. Makes me wonder if we should change things up,” Stiles said as Derek hugged him from behind before groping the front of his loose pants. 

“You want to fuck me? Do you want to use this tiny, useless caged clitty to fuck me? Oh, baby, your small clitty barely fills my hand, I doubt I would even feel it if you tried to fuck me or anyone really.” Derek chuckled as he ground his heel against the younger man’s caged cock loving the little whimper he got in response. 

“Sir,” Stiles closed his eyes as he shuddered at the words and rough touch to his caged cock. 

“Do you know why that is baby? Do you know why your clitty is so tiny and useless and I have to keep it caged up constantly?” Derek pressed, working open Stiles’ pants as his own began to tighten as his cock swelled in arousal. 

“B-Because I’m…” Stiles wet his lips, ears burning as his pants fell to his ankles exposing his small, caged cock. 

“Because you’re what, speak up,” Derek ordered as he bent Stiles over the arm of the couch in their living room. 

“Because I’m a bitch, Sir!” Stiles blurted out before mewling when Derek tugged the fat plug out of his ass in one swift action. 

“A little bitch, but I’ll let that mistake slide tonight,” Derek said conversationally as he undid his pants, spitting on his palm a few times before pumping his erection. 

“Yes Sir,” Stiles planted his feet wide apart before tilting his hips invitingly, knowing that this position showed off both his gaping hole and his caged cock to the older man. 

“Now tell me, what is a bitch’s purpose?” Derek asked before swatting Stiles’ ass in a silent order. Derek grunted his approval when Stiles reached back and held his ass cheeks apart. 

“To be a little fuck toy, Sir, to take real men’s cocks and thank them for it.” Stiles recited as Derek teased the younger man’s rim with the wet head of his cock. 

“What does this do bitch?” Derek asked as he grasped Stiles’ caged cock and squeezed making Stiles squirm and keen. 

“Nothing Sir! It’s just a useless clitty!” Stiles squealed at the pressure and the way his hole tried to swallow Derek’s cockhead in. 

“That’s a good bitch,” Derek crooned before he shoved into Stiles’ gaping hole, no resistance met this action and Derek began to roughly fuck in and out of it. 

“This is how someone with a real man’s cock fucks. You wouldn’t know anything about that would you baby? You’re just my pretty little bitch after all.” Derek panted out as he pounded into the squirming, moaning man. 

“Yes Sir! I’m your bitch!” Stiles cried out in agreement as he took everything the older man was giving him and loving it. The force behind Derek’s thrusts forced his caged cock to press and rub against the fabric of the couch, making Stiles feel even more like Derek’s fuck toy and Stiles adored it. 

“Fuck, fuck!” Derek groaned out as he stopped, his cock half-buried in Stiles hole and grasped his cock at the base before slowly pulling out completely. 

“S-Sir?” Stiles peered over his shoulder, swollen lips parted and his face flushed a shade of pink. 

“I had just the best idea. On your knees baby and open that slutty mouth.” Derek took a step back, his cock standing erect from his groin. Stiles was an obedient boy and without questioning what Derek meant, he slipped off of the couch arm and went down onto his knees. Stiles tipped his face up and while making eye contact with the older man he opened his mouth as wide as he could go before letting his tongue loll out. 

“Such an obedient little bitch,” Derek praised as he nudged Stiles’ caged cock with his foot as he began to jerk off. It wasn’t nearly as good as using Stiles’ mouth or ass to get off, but needs must and all that. 

Derek tossed his head with a long moan as he began to come. Derek made sure each spurt of white cum landed on the younger man’s face or throat. Stiles moaned as if he had been the one to come as his face was pained with Derek’s cum. Stiles’ caged cock twitched and a small bead leaked from the tip, staining the plastic of the cage, only adding to the picture. 

Derek fumbled with his phone for a moment before positioning it correctly to Stiles’ cum drenched face and tiny caged cock was in the shot. The sound of a camera’s shuttered filled the room and Stiles’ hips jerked as realization sunk in. 

“This will serve as a reminder baby, if you ever even think of fucking me or anyone else with that useless, overgrown clitty then I’ll send this to all my friends and then you’ll become a proper bitch for us all. I rather not have to share you, baby, so be a good little bitch for me and I won’t have to share this. Do you understand baby?” Derek said as he showed Stiles the photo he had just taken. 

“Y-Yes Sir, I understand, thank you, Sir.” Stiles had never been so aroused in his life, but he knew better than to try and come. He knew his place with Derek and his cock in its cage and he wouldn’t trade that for the world.


End file.
